


Different Body

by ticklishraspberries



Category: Every Day - David Levithan
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Other, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 10:02:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17558297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ticklishraspberries/pseuds/ticklishraspberries
Summary: Being in a different body every day leads to millions of new things for Rhiannon to discover.





	Different Body

Being in a different body every day meant that A knew better than anyone that everyone was different. Everyone had their flaws and beauties, the marks to show they’d lived, the freckles and scars, but they were all so beautifully different. **  
**

Rhiannon’s body was too. Beautiful. Different.

It was hard to feel attractive when you never looked the same. But no matter the body, Rhiannon didn’t seem to mind. Sure, sometimes she was more eager to kiss them if they happened to be inhabiting an attractive male, but it was an attraction of minds and souls. She had gotten over the appearance thing a while ago.

Rhiannon was just as fascinated by the beautiful differences and similarities she found on every body. She could spend hours studying each inch of the person’s skin, and A would dig in foggy memories that weren’t theirs for the story of each scraped knee and scratch and scar.

Her touch was soft, fingers trailing over skin of every shade depending on the day, asking questions and talking about the beauty she found in everyone.

A loved that about her. She could find the beauty in anyone, the good in any situation.

A was Emily that day, and Emily had an invasive surgery a year prior that left a pink scar below her bellybutton. Rhiannon traced it, back and forth, and the body under her finger jerked.

“I’m sorry, does it hurt?” she asked.

“No, it just..feels funny.”

She repeated the action, and a small noise escaped Emily’s, or A’s mouth, resembling a laugh.

“Oh, I get it. You’re ticklish,” Rhiannon said, a grin starting to form on her face. A loved her grin.

“Oh. I didn’t know I was,” A replied. They’d seen a fair share of tickling in their days, but never been on the receiving end of it, at least past a poke from a best friend or sibling.

“Really? All those different lives and you’ve never been tickled?”

“No. At least, not that I know of. Maybe when I was younger. It’s hard to think so far back, but I’m sure I have been, I just don’t remember it,” they said with a shrug.

Rhiannon seemed practically offended by the fact they had never experienced it, possibly because she’d been tortured by her sister when they were little. Her fingers kept moving up Emily’s- no, A’s, stomach and sides, and A was laughing.

“I can’t tell if you’re really ticklish, or if she’s just really ticklish,” Rhiannon said.

A shrugged, still giggling as gentle fingers explored their body (for the day). “I’m not sure! All I know is this really fucking tickles,” they said, squirming away when she tried under their arms.

“Do you want me to stop?”

A shook their head.

Different bodies lead to new discoveries. A was almost equally ticklish in all bodies, they soon figured out. Maybe it was more a mental thing than a physical thing.

And A didn’t try to hide how much they enjoyed it. Rhiannon clearly loved making them laugh, so why should they pretend they didn’t love laughing?

The bodies with freckles and scars and stretch marks only lead to more opportunities for Rhiannon to tickle them, using the excuse that she was just ‘exploring their body’.

That was certainly one of the perks of having a different body every day.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed!  
> Feedback is always appreciated!  
> Tumblr: ticklishraspberries.tumblr.com  
> Please consider donating to my ko-fi which is linked on my tumblr!


End file.
